1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voltage regulation in a memory system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems of all types and sizes require memory. A computer system may have a motherboard or other printed circuit board with sockets configured to receive memory modules. A user may fully or partially populate the sockets available within a memory system with memory modules depending upon the desired performance of the computer system. Furthermore, the installed memory modules may differ from one another and may have different electrical characteristics.
The memory modules operate on electrical power that is typically received through a distribution plane formed in the motherboard or other printed circuit board to which the sockets are secured. The configuration of memory modules in the memory system may differ from one computer system to another, and may differ over time as memory modules are added, removed, replaced or upgraded.